


Crazy English Summer

by Canarii



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canarii/pseuds/Canarii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashback fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy English Summer

_Fields of fire that passed the train  
The sky is victorious but here comes the rain  
Friday is taking me home again,  
And I've nothing but you on my mind._

 

"Are you sure about this?" The petite blonde asks gingerly as she holds the compartment door open, ready to recoil at any moment if needed, "Just because I said I didn't have any plans for the holidays..."

"Sally Sparrow, if you don't shut that door and sit down right now, I'm going to thump you one", Kathy Nightingale threatened, reclining on the cushioned seat of the train compartment, feet propped up against the door frame.

"It was a reasonable question..."

"Sally." The brunette's tone was firm, and no nonsense, and the younger girl knew that nothing she could say would help her case now.

"Oh, all right." Sally groused, argument clearly lost, letting the door slid shut and setting her luggage at her feet. She fussed slightly with the buttons on the cuffs of her sweater as she sat down, across the compartment from her friend. She hadn't meant to make a big deal over the issue. No, she hadn't had any plans for the summer holidays, and yes, she might have had a bit of a row with her mother a week ago over her major, but Sally wasn't interested in charity from anyone, she wasn't some stray to be taken in. Her teeth clamped down instinctively to hold back a small curse as her fiddling won over the threads on her sweater and one of the buttons on her sleeve popped loose into her hand.

Across the compartment, Kathy was doing that thing again, where she sat silently, looking as if she very well might go ahead and try and read your mind if you didn't get talking in the next few seconds. Sally pocketed the stray button, and with a sigh, met her friend's expectant gaze.

"I'm just...not sure why you did this, asked me, I mean, " she murmured, suddenly feeling very small and very young. Kathy raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised by the question, but it slid down again as an expression of pure sly amusement crossed her face.

"Damn, you've found me out, I have a habit of luring blondes out to the country, where I take advantage of them and bury them in my Mum's garden", she leaned forward, grinning like the Cheshire cat, "Course now that I've told you I'll have to kill you ahead of schedule"

"Kathy!" Sally responded, her initial mortification drowned out in the uncontrollable wave of giggles that followed. Kathy smiled softly, before getting up and crossing the compartment to sit next to Sally, casually throwing an arm around her.

"Oi", The brunette said, tone softening, "I invited you to spend the holidays with me because, first of all, you need to get your nose out of a book once and while, secondly, my Mum's place is in the middle of nowhere and is dead boring, and lastly, because you're my mate, and let's be honest, if I didn't bring you with me, I'd just be running up the minutes on your mobile anyway, yeah?" She gave Sally's shoulders a gentle squeeze, grinning disarmingly. Sally smiled softly to herself, but ducked her head out of force of habit, letting a gentle nod replace her words.

"Plus, my Mum will love you." Kathy added after a moment, forcing Sally to look back up at her, but she couldn't find words, so she just smiled at her friend in response.

And with a rumble and a jerk, the train started off, Sally tentatively rested her cheek against Kathy's shoulder, and watched London blur and disappear past the window.

 

 _Grass is greener without the pain,  
I think that I'm changing but I'm just the same  
My sun is a ascending again  
And I've nothing but you on my mind_


End file.
